


Until Death Do Them Part

by doctormissy



Series: Prompt Fills and Challenge Entries [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Nervousness, Same-Sex Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormissy/pseuds/doctormissy
Summary: There was nothing to be nervous about. It was just a wedding. 
His own wedding. And he was marrying Harry fucking Hart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr propmt fill for Lady Mephistopheles. It was 'the wedding day'. Thank you so much for it. I'm not sure if Harry would be religious or not, but for the purpose of this I said he is. With his genealogy... I enjoyed writing this (this time it was maths and a subject about electronics) very much and I hope y'all will too ^^
> 
> It's basically a sequel to [all you gotta do is kiss me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8275351), but it can as well stand on its own.

Inhale.

Exhale.

One final look in the mirror. One final adjustment of the collar.

“You look absolutely stunnin’, my boy,” Eggsy’s mother assured him and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. Her hands were on his shoulders, supporting him. 

There was nothing to be nervous about. It was just a wedding. 

His own wedding. And he was marrying _Harry fucking Hart_. 

“Come on, sweetheart, we don’t wanna be late,” said Michelle. She patted Eggsy’s shoulders and left him alone in his old bedroom. “Daiz! Where are ya, babe, we’ve gotta go! Do you have the petals?!”

Yeah. It’s gonna be perfect. The second best day of his entire 27-year-old life, after the day Harry has came back from the dead and they kissed for the first time. Or so he kept telling himself. With their job – anything could easily go wrong.

Eggsy forced a smile and prodded himself into going to meet the Kingsman-issued black cab waiting outside his mum’s house in the South Hampstead estates. 

 

They arrived at the Southwark Cathedral (well, it was Harry Hart – where else could they get married?) in about forty minutes, followed by Eggsy’s best mates Ryan and Jamal accompanied by their girlfriends. 

The place was crowded. Kingsman agents and staff mixed with all of Eggsy’s civilian friends and relatives who had no idea who the strange, dangerously looking men and women were, or where did Eggsy _actually_ work, milled about in front of it, chatting and having fun, yet impatient. 

Everyone was there already.

But technically, Eggsy was the bride for the day, and brides could afford to be a bit late, couldn’t they?

He got off the cab and held the door for his mother and sister, as the proper gentleman Harry had taught him to be. As soon as they both were outside the car, he stopped paying attention to them and instead focused on the crowds of wedding guests in festive clothes who looked at him and his family since the very moment they have arrived. 

His heart beat fast enough to pop out of his chest. He felt it pulsate under his skin.

Was Harry inside? He couldn’t see him anywhere. How did he look? Did the ringbearer have the rings? Was the place secure? What was his vow again? _Fuck. He forgot everything. He was so bloody nervy and scared. Was he supposed to feel that way?_

The disturbing thoughts were cut by Michelle Unwin putting her arm round the middle of his back and Daisy tugging at his white jacket.

“You alright, Eggsy?” she asked, concerned. Even a girl as young as her could see he was _not_. 

“Yeah. Just a bit nervous, that’s all. Big day, y’know.” He didn’t sound very convincing though. 

He turned to look at his mum and then at Daisy, who was grinning at him in attempt to make him happier. He backed up his statement by a nod. He still wasn’t sure if he was ready – however, the ceremony was ready to begin. 

Michelle waved at the wedding priestess standing by the front door, chatting with Merlin. She let her know that she should commence the wedding ceremony. 

Everyone went inside, taking their seats. The groomsmen and the best men then entered the cathedral, followed by the ringbearer and Daisy in the important position of the flower girl. She was throwing rose petals at the red carpet. The wedding march began to play.

Eggsy is no longer going to be an Unwin once he walks out of the massive wooden door.

All eyes were on him and his mum. They waited for him to make the first step toward the alley. And so he did.

The church and the ceremony looked like straight out of a Hollywood romantic comedy. It was all way too gooey to his liking. 

Michelle and Eggsy’s arms were linked as they slowly walked. She wore a dress made at Kingsman tailor’s, the best make-up she could do, and a genuine smile. She truly was happy for her son. 

But all Eggsy could see was Harry, his soon-to-be husband, standing at the altar side by side with Merlin, who had the honour of being his best man, all glorious and charming in his black bespoke dinner jacket with a pink flower on the lapel, having a gorgeous smile on his lips. His gaze was full of love and astonishment. He simply was stunning as ever.

Eggsy caught himself _gaping_. Hell, he should be used to that sight by now, it was three years – yet, he so _wasn’t_. He sometimes still found it unbelievable that he had what he had and now he was about to _marry_ the man. 

Speaking of, he mustn’t stop and stand there, right in the middle of the cathedral, and gaze. He must _walk_ , or it won’t even come to exchanging the vows. 

At last, they arrived to the altar, and Michelle let go of him, taking her place in the front row. Eggsy stood next to Harry. Both of them smiled, and turned to the priestess. She began to speak. 

With the last words of his vow, Eggsy’s nervousness was all gone. And when he put the ring on Harry’s ring finger, he finally felt as thrilled as he always should have. That simple golden band on their fingers was an embodiment of their love, of the fact they belong to each other, forever and always, until death do them part. 

When they shared the first kiss as husbands, he had butterflies in his stomach as if it were for the first time. 

Everything was perfect… until the cake came. 

(Merlin, Lancelot, Percival, Bors, and Agravain just _had to_ prank them on their wedding day and put explosives that made it blow up in their faces and cover them in cream with the first touch of the knife. But at least it was the worst thing to happen, and Kingsman’s daily quota of catastrophes was exhausted by it.)


End file.
